metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misión Especial
Misión Especial (Special Mission en inglés) es un juego flash que estuvo disponible en la página web japonesa de Metroid Prime 3: Corruption para promocionar el juego. La página inicial de la web es navegada a través de una perspectiva en primera persona similar a la del juego, siendo el ratón la forma de controlar a Samus Aran como si del Wii Remote se tratase. El propósito del juego es recoger quince Créditos (cinco rojos, cinco amarillos y cinco azules) escondidos por la web, que dan acceso a fondos de pantalla de escritorio. La web y el juego están disponibles desde noviembre de 2018. Se puede acceder aquí. Modo de juego thumb La página inicial muestra un pasillo de la NFG Olimpo con varios terminales que dan acceso a secciones de la web que explican los controles, la historia, los personajes y los lugares del juego entre otras cosas. La Energía con un Tanque de Energía completo, el Radar y el Contador de Misiles con 10 misiles aparecen en el Dispositivo de Realidad Aumentada aunque los misiles no se pueden usar y el radar no detecta enemigos. Una Garrapata Mecánica, un Robot "Jolly Roger" (con su diseño beta) y soldados pirata pueden ser encontrados en la página de inicio. Pueden ser disparados y eliminados para obtener créditos. Cada vez que se coja un crédito, aparecerá una pequeña ventana con un número e instrucciones de la posición de ese número en un Código de Acceso de cinco dígitos, que posteriormente es introducido en un terminal para desbloquear fondos de pantalla y otro contenido. Hay dos grupos o "lados" de cada tipo de créditos: lado A y lado B. Completar el lado A permite al jugador jugar en el lado B y recoger sus créditos. Coger todos los créditos reiniciará los créditos del lado A para que puedan ser recolectados de nuevo. En la página inicial suenan el Tema de MP3: Corruption y de Cielolab. Una opción del fondo de la pantalla permite apagar el sonido. Una cookie se encuentra en el navegador del jugador para retener los créditos conseguidos si se cierra el juego y se vuelve a él. Para acceder al juego se debe activar Flash en el navegador. Sin él, las páginas individuales aparecerán en HTML y la página inicial será inaccesible. Historia y Mundo thumb La sección "Historia" describe brevemente los antecedentes del juego, incluyendo el Virus de Corrupción y la desaparición de la NFG Valhalla. También relata los primeros eventos del juego, desde la reunión de los cazarrecompensas en la NFG Olimpo hasta el Ataque de Norion. La información acaba en el momento en que los cazadores encuentran a Samus Oscura. La web llama "Nave Insignia de la Federación Galáctica Olimpo" a la NFG Olimpo. La sección "Mundo" habla de algunos de los lugares del juego: la NFG Olimpo, Norion, Bryyo y Elysia. Para no hacer spoilers, la web no habla de la Valhalla, el Planeta Pirata, el Acorazado Leviatán o Phaaze. Algunos nombres del texto aparecen en verde, y al hacer click sobre ellos aparece una pequeña ventana con detalles sobre el elemento mencionado, como Éter, la Federación Galáctica, los cazarrecompensas, los Piratas Espaciales, Samus Oscura, el Gel Fuel (llamado "Gel de Bryyo"), los Chozo y los Elysios. La página sugiere que el planeta natal de los Chozo es Zebes y que Samus Oscura surgió como una combinación de las células del Metroid Prime y la matriz de Samus y que usa el Phazon como fuente de vida. En un pequeño vídeo en la página inicial que enlaza con las secciones de Historia y Mundo se ve el diálogo en inglés del Almirante General Castor Dane con subtítulos en japonés puesto que no se contrataron actores de voz japoneses para el vídeo. Misión Especial Historia 1 MP3.png Misión Especial Historia 2 MP3.png Misión Especial NFG Olimpo MP3.png Misión Especial Norion MP3.png Misión Especial Bryyo MP3.png Misión Especial Elysia MP3.png Acción thumb Esta sección habla de los controles del juego y explica cómo es un juego en primera persona. Incluye tres vídeos que demuestran los controles: "Acción 1" demuestra la forma de apuntar, "Acción 2" muestra cómo apuntar y disparar y "Acción 3" muestra la Interacción Sensible al Contexto. También hay vídeos de calibración de la mira y de pequeñas muestras del juego en la NFG Olimpo. Misión Especial Acción 1 MP3.png Misión Especial Acción 2 MP3.png Misión Especial Acción 3 MP3.png Misión Especial esquema de controles MP3.png Misión Especial tutoriales de calibración MP3.png Personajes thumb Esta sección está basada en el Banco de Datos. Posee un vídeo en la página principal con imágenes de Samus Aran en la NFG Olimpo, Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda y Samus Oscura reviviendo en la Nave Pirata Colossus. El nombre de cada personaje aparece en japonés en la esquina superior derecha cuando aparecen. Se muestran las biografías de Samus, Samus Oscura, Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda, los Marines y los Piratas Espaciales a modo del Banco de Datos. El arte oficial de los personajes aparece en el centro y su descripción debajo. A la derecha aparece un cuadro para seleccionar al personaje, y a la izquierda una copia más pequeña del artwork del personaje con su afiliación (cazarrecompensas, Chozo para Samus, Phazon para Samus Oscura u "otros") Misión Especial Samus MP3.png Misión Especial Samus Oscura MP3.png Misión Especial Rundas MP3.png Misión Especial Ghor MP3.png Misión Especial Gandrayda MP3.png Misión Especial Marine de la Federación MP3.png Misión Especial Pirata Espacial MP3.png Habilidad thumb La página principal de esta sección posee un vídeo que muestra el Rayo Enganche, Modo Lazo, la Morfosfera, el Visor de Escaneo, el Ataque Espiral y el uso de las Tirolinas. Las mejoras están clasificadas por categorías de modo similar al Inventario: rayos y misiles, visores, Morfosfera y Enganche. Cada mejora incluye una descripción y un pequeño vídeo de la mejora en uso. Misión Especial Rayos MP3.png Misión Especial Rayo Nova MP3.png Misión Especial Morfosfera MP3.png Misión Especial Bomba MP3.png Misión Especial Visores MP3.png Misión Especial Rayo Enganche MP3.png Hiperestado thumb This section's minihub page video includes footage of the growing Phazon within an unspecified organ of Samus's body, Samus entering Hypermode and her two Phazon Overloads in the Corrupted Pool and Phaaze Landing Site. The section discusses the Phazon Enhancement Device used by PED Marines, Samus's PED Suit, Terminal Corruption and strategic use of Corrupted Hypermode to remain in that powered state until the PED Auto Vent kicks in. The word PED Suit is highlighted. El vídeo de la página principal incluye imágenes del Phazon que crece dentro de Samus, Samus entrando en Hiperestado y sus dos sobrecargas de Phazon (en la Fuente de la Corrupción y la [[Zona de Aterrizaje (Phaaze)|'Zona de Aterrizaje' de Phaaze]]). La sección habla de la Pila de Phazon de los marines de Phazon, el Traje PDP, la Corrupción Terminal y el uso estratégico del hiperestado corrupto hasta que la Autoventilación funcione. Misión Especial Hiperestado 1 MP3.png Misión Especial Hiperestado 2 MP3.png Misión Especial Hiperestado 3 MP3.png Créditos y Códigos thumb ;Créditos Rojos (Lado A) *El primero se encuentra en la página de Bryyo de la sección "Mundo", a la derecha de la descripción de Bryyo. *El segundo se encuentra en la página principal de la sección "Acción". *El tercero se encuentra a la derecha del artwork de Samus Aran en su biografía. *El cuarto se encuentra en el panel del lado izquierdo de la página de la biografía de los Piratas Espaciales, junto a la miniatura del artwork del pirata. *El quinto aparece en la página del Rayo Enganche, Modo Lazo, junto al reproductor de vídeo. Las pistas muestran el siguiente mensaje: "El segundo número desde la izquierda es 8, el de más a la derecha es 4, el segundo desde la derecha es 5, el más a la izquierda 6 y el del medio es 9". Esto forma el número 68954, que desbloquea un fondo de pantalla basado en la caja del juego occidental. ;Créditos Rojos (Lado B) *El primero se obtiene en la página inicial al disparar a un terminal con dos pantallas que parpadean. Dispararle hará que un panel bajo las pantallas se abran y muestren el crédito. *El segundo se obtiene junto al vídeo de la página principal. *El tercero se obtiene en la sección "Habilidad" al hacer click en la palabra verde (Phazita) en la página del Rayo Nova. Aparece en la ventana que se abre. *El cuarto aparece en la tercera página de la sección "Hiperestado", dentro del radar. El código para desbloquear fondos de pantalla se descubre mediante tanteo con los números otorgados al jugador: 25479. ;Créditos Amarillos (Lado A) *El primero se obtiene al moverse a la derecha en la página principal, disparando las cajas de suministros y disparando a la Garrapata Mecánica. *El segundo se obtiene al moverse a la izquierda, disparando a la caja grande junto a una puerta y disparando al Soldado Pirata. *El tercero se obtiene en la sección de "Historia y Mundo", encima del vídeo y a la derecha del medidor de Energía. *El cuarto se puede encontrar en la página del Visor de Rayos X, al lado del Contador de Misiles a la derecha. *El quinto puede encontrarse en la sección "Hiperestado" al hacer click en las palabras verdes "Traje PDP", dentro de la descripción. Las pistas muestran el siguiente mensaje: "Si haces el doble del segundo número desde la izquierda tendrás el número más a la derecha, el número a la derecha del 2 es 8, el del medio es 3, el número a la izquierda del 1 es 7 y el cuarto número desde la derecha es 1". Esto forma el código 71382, que desbloquea un fondo de pantalla basado en la carátula japonesa. thumb|Instrucciones para pasar del lado A al B. ;Créditos Amarillos (Lado B) *El primer crédito se puede encontrar en frente de la puerta a la izquierda de los terminales en la página principal. Al disparar una luz roja en la parte superior derecha de la puerta aparecerá un soldado pirata. Al eliminarlo, se obtiene el crédito. *El segundo está escondido debajo de la barricada en la que se encuentra el Robot "Jolly Roger", entre las barras. *El tercero está bajo la descripción del primer vídeo de la sección "Acción". *El cuarto se encuentra en la ventana emergente en la página de Bryyo, que aparece al hacer click en las palabras verdes "Gel de Bryyo". *El quinto se obtiene en la página del Rayo Enganche, Modo Lazo. Las pistas muestran el siguiente mensaje: "El número al lado del 5 es 9, resta un número a 9 para tener el número más a la derecha, el número entre 9 y 1 es 6, el número más a la izquierda es 5 y el segundo número desde la derecha es 1.". Esto forma 59618. ;Créditos Azules (Lado A) *El primero se encuentra en la página de inicio al disparar al único botón de los terminales que parpadea en rojo. La Retícula se volverá roja al pasar por este botón. *El segundo se encuentra al moverse a la izquierda en la página inicial y al disparar al robot "Jolly Roger" detrás de la barricada. *El tercero se encuentra al hacer click en la palabra verde "Éter" en la sección "Historia". *El cuarto se encuentra en la página inicial de la sección "Hiperestado", a la derecha del vídeo. *El quinto se obtiene en la página de la Aracnosfera en la sección "Habilidad", dentro del radar en la esquina izquierda superior. Las pistas muestran el siguiente mensaje: "Suma el número más a la izquierda y el segundo número desde la izquierda para tener el segundo número desde la derecha, el número más a la izquierda es 4, si doblas el segundo número desde la derecha tendrás el número más a la izquierda, el número más a la derecha es el cuarto número desde la derecha dividido a la mitad, y el número a la derecha del 2 es 7". Esto forma el código 42763 que desbloquea un fondo de pantalla basado en un artwork de Samus. ;Créditos Azules (Lado B) *El primero se obtiene al disparar a un botón rojo encima del título "Misión Especial" en la página inicial. *El segundo se obtiene en la sección "Acción", en la ventana emergente en el segundo vídeo de calibración. *El tercero se obtiene junto a Samus Oscura en su biografía. *El cuarto se obtiene junto a Ghor en su biografía. *El quinto puede encontrarse en la sección "Hiperestado", en la primera página (la que describe la Pila de Phazon) junto al medidor de energía. Las pistas muestran el siguiente mensaje: "El número en el centro es un número obtenido al hacer la mitad del segundo número a la derecha, resta el número del medio al dígito de la izquierda para que sea el número de la derecha, el tercer número desde la derecha es 2, el número a la derecha es 6 y el número a la derecha del 8 es 3". Esto forma el código 83246. Galería Misión Especial Garrapata Mecánica MP3.png|Garrapata Mecánica Misión Especial Robot Jolly Roger MP3.png|Robot "Jolly Roger" Misión Especial Soldado Pirata MP3.png|Soldado Pirata Misión Especial página del juego MP3.png Misión Especial segunda puerta y contenedor MP3.png Misión Especial instrucciones fondos de pantalla MP3.png Misión Especial tutorial 1 MP3.png Misión Especial tutorial 2 MP3.png Misión Especial tutorial 3 MP3.png Misión Especial tutorial 4 MP3.png Misión Especial tutorial 5 MP3.png Misión Especial página de error MP3.png Misión Especial Código de Acceso MP3.png Misión Especial misión cumplida créditos rojos lado A MP3.png Misión Especial transfiriendo de lado A a B MP3.png Misión Especial Misión cumplida créditos amarillos lado B MP3.png Fondos de pantalla Misión Especial fondo de pantalla 1 MP3.png Misión Especial fondo de pantalla 2 MP3.png Misión Especial fondo de pantalla 3 MP3.png Misión Especial fondo de pantalla 4 MP3.jpg Misión Especial fondo de pantalla 5 MP3.jpg Misión Especial fondo de pantalla 6 MP3.jpg Curiosidades *La descripción de los cazarrecompensas menciona que fueron contratados por la Federación Galáctica para completar misiones a cambio de recompensas. Esto es inconsistente con la definición aparente de Nintendo de un cazarrecompensas, que está más relacionada con la de un mercenario, lo cual dejaron en claro al rechazar el lanzamiento original de Retro Studios para Corruption de un juego basado en la cazar recompensas. *En el vídeo de la sección "Habilidad" donde se usa la Tirolina, Samus parece chocar con un Mecanismo de Cierre de Tirolina pero pasa por él, cuando en el juego ella caería al vacío. en:Special Mission Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption